(dis)Placer
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: No aceptaba del todo sus sentimientos. No quería aceptarlos. Cuando era tomado por aquel hombre se sentía diferente a lo usual, ¿por qué? [DoumekixYashiro; spoiler cap 21]


_**¡Buenas!** Sí, es raro verme en este fandom cuando parece que sólo respiro Kuroshitsuji, aunque si han stalkeado mis historias, se darán cuenta que tarde o temprano estaría por aquí. ¿Falta decir que AMO a Yoneda? _

_Hace tiempo que deseaba escribir algo con base a Yashiro -asdasdasdasdasdasdasd-, es tan... no tengo palabras para expresarme. En verdad, es mi personaje favorito, tiene tanta contradicción en sus pensamientos y actos que me enamoran._

 _Hice esta viñeta, basada en el capítulo 20 y 21 -más del 21-. Espero sea de su agrado._

 _[Los personajes pertenecen a **YONEDA KOU** ]_

* * *

 **(dis)Placer**

No aceptaba del todo sus sentimientos. No quería aceptarlos. Cuando era tomado por aquel hombre se sentía diferente a lo usual, ¿por qué?

 **Capítulo único.**

Su visión temblaba ante el movimiento del automóvil. No sabía a dónde iba, ni conocía qué pasaría. Si algo estaba seguro, era que su vida iría a un punto sin retorno.

Para un yakuza, el pensamiento constante de ser asesinado, era normal. Yashiro no era diferente. Sin embargo, la muerte era un camino sin regreso muy diferente al que parecía iba a cruzar en esos momentos.

No negaba el punto que su cuerpo, más exactos: sus partes bajas, padecían cierta frustración. Caliente. Jodidamente caliente y duro. Lo había dejado a medias y, el idiota de su guardaespaldas, se tomó el tiempo de buscar un lugar _mejor_. ¿Acaso realmente importaba dónde se la iba a mamar?

Por eso detestaba a los vírgenes… Aunque bueno, no era un virgen, pero sí un impotente. Como sea, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Principalmente lo detestaban sus bajos.

Llevó la mano a donde estaba expuesto su miembro. Ya estaba mojado. No sabía distinguir entre la saliva de su subordinado y el presemen que estaba comenzando a soltar. Cogió con el puño el sexo. Sacudirse era difícil cuando: uno, el automóvil estaba en movimiento; dos, estaba acostado en el asiento trasero y, tres, su brazo cada vez se sentía más jodido.

 _«Idiota. Idiota.»_

Sus pensamientos eran constantes y sinceros hacia cómo veía a su _subordinado_. No entendía cómo, hasta el momento, aquel grandote había sobrevivido. Era tan… idiota.

—Ah. Ahh.

Sus piernas apenas se podían acomodar en ese estrecho lugar. Estaba acalorado. Demasiado cachondo. Lo peor de todo, es que no estaba seguro si ese calor era únicamente excitación o aquel saco con _su_ olor.

No estaba enamorado. Eso era de colegialas idiotas. Lo que él sentía era, cien por ciento, calentura. Sólo quería ser cogido por detrás… de nuevo.

Jadeó al momento en que dejó caer aquel saco. Estaba pensando en cosas estúpidas de nuevo. Todo eso era culpa de… Liberó otro suave jadeo, más de dolor que de placer. Aunque para él no era realmente diferente.

Sus ojos se mostraron expectantes cuando, aquella silueta que antes le daba la espalda, estaba ahora frente a él. Lo miraba, lo veía de aquel modo que sólo él podía excitarle.

Cuando era observado por aquél, todo en su interior se sentía diferente. No era esa sensación de enamoramiento que de joven había sentido. Era diferente. Podía verse claro, como mirarse al agua. Se veía cuan sucio estaba. No era una vista bonita. Él no era bonito. En esos orbes claros podía encontrar su nítida imagen. Una imagen sin distorsión que únicamente él le hacía ver. Una imagen que en verdad no deseaba mirar.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras esa lengua cubría su pene. Demonios, era tan lento en eso. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, a pesar de ello, cada que Doumeki le lamía se sentía como si fuese la primera. No era nada romántico. Era absolutamente castroso. Desesperante—. No soy una mujer, deja de hacerlo con tanto cuidado.

No sabía qué decía. Debía detenerlo pero… Tenía esa necesidad. Esa ansiedad por ser hundido. Hundirse poco a poco, ir perdiendo los sentidos… Llegar al punto de no sentir. Ah, qué enfermo se veía en esos momentos. Aun así, Doumeki no veía eso, ¿acaso era tan idiota?

Su cuerpo sucumbió a la sensación, aunque la boca negaba ceder tan fácilmente. De un momento a otro, fue deseando más. Los humanos son seres tan miserables, él lo sabía. Conocía de aquellas _necesidades_ tan inútiles de ser destrozado desde adentro. De ser corrompido.

No podía aceptar ser invadido. Esa lengua extraña. Esa lengua que se deslizaba con tanta facilidad en su cuerpo sucio. _«Idiota_ _…_ _»_. Era un idiota por dejarle continuar estando en ese estado. Se sentía vulnerable. Sus heridas se estaban abriendo. Los límites de lo que era los estaba traspasando. Si continuaba así, dejaría salir _aquello_ que con tanto esfuerzo estuvo guardando. Aquello que se preocupó por enterrar en la suciedad de su miserable vida. De su enferma mente.

No le gustaba. No le agradaba no saber lo que vendría en adelante luego de pasar _esa_ línea. Aun así…

No podía detenerse.

La mano empujaba esa cabeza para que se alejara, pero la fuerza ni era la mínima para apartarlo. Deseaba ser invadido. ¡Mírenlo, estaba desesperado por ser _violado_ por aquel subordinado!

Conocía con exactitud _aquella_ sensación de placer, entonces… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué no se sentía igual de sucio?! ¡¿Dónde estaba el dolor y la sensación de asco hacia sí mismo?!

Temía. Estaba temiendo volverse algo que no conocía. Algo que, aunque fuese sostenido del mismo modo que muchos otros lo hicieron, se sintiera diferente. Esa sensación de placer y displacer de ser amado.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? La verdad, nunca he escrito sobre él. Me gustaría saber si qué les ha parecido._

 _Quisiera volver a escribir de Yashiro, así que buscaré inspiración en canciones etc._

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí._

 _Dejen comentarios, ¿oki?_


End file.
